


baby vampire

by nihilisum



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Band-Aids, Biting, Blood Drinking, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisum/pseuds/nihilisum
Summary: "i th'old y'to th'op 'at!"dream would always giggle at the first impact of his teeth."i can't help that it tickles!" dream argued back, a snort slipping out as sapnap dug his fangs in pointlessly.vampires were scary creatures, whose fangs incited fear in anyone who laid their eyes upon them. they twinkled in the moonlight and extended further out from their gums when they found a tasty looking neck they wanted to feast on."aw, look at you," dream teased, tugging at his finger between his teeth. "like an angry chihuahua on a chew toy..!"dream's vampire found it easier suckling at his fingers, hands, or arms, rather than the traditional spot of his neck. sapnap didn't have very sharp fangs as it was, but it was a curse of some sort, that made the empty skin of dream's neck between sapnap's fangs feel like steel instead of the sensitivity that it really was.if his vampire couldn't get anymore docile and kittenish, dream had to feed him by the flesh on his fingers, and it was devastating just how endearing the idea was.or the one where dream is dating a cute, cuddly vampire.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 299





	baby vampire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrumnium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrumnium/gifts).



dream was dating a vampire, though not the typical kind.

in the myths and fables, vampires were feared, blood thirsty creatures who had fangs as sharp as knives. dream's special little vampire was as threatening as a puppy, seemed to be much more thirsty for other bodily fluids of his, and had fangs that were puny and as sharp as cotton.

vampires in the movies and shows were dark and mysterious, had gaunt cheeks, were tall, and only let themselves be seen with a brooding look. dream's was bright and bubbly and always said what was on his mind, from the little things that excited him down to his bowel movements, which dream appreciated less, actually. 

his vampire had full cheeks that were always bunched up with his smile, was only barely the average height for a male, having to step on his tip toes just to brush his lips against dream's chin, and sulked and pouted whenever something didn't go his way. 

edward cullen sparkled, sure, but dream's vampire took that and ran a mile: glitter over his eyelids and craft gemstones underneath that caught the light at the most satisfying times; glitter in the hair, glitter across the cheekbones, glitter in the layer of gloss always on his lips. he was so much more fashionable than dream saw in the drawings and pictures of vampires, who usually wore dark cloaks and red waistcoats and called it a day. he always had fun betting on what his pretty vampire would waltz in. 

a blissful sigh slipped from dream's lips as he stepped out of the cloudy haze of his bathroom, one that came with the long, hot shower that he always had after a football practice. the warmth still lingered on his partially nude body as he stepped into the coolness of his bedroom with only a towel around his waist and one up and around his neck.

"drea–..! mm... uh..!" 

he looked over and there his special vampire was, on his stomach across his bed, with his legs bent up in the air behind him, and his jaw unhinged by the shock of seeing him in all of his shirtless glory.

with a hand mussing the towel around his neck into his wet hair, dream muttered, "you're unbelievable, sapnap."

he could feel his vampire's gaze follow him intently, trace the path of every water drop that fell from his hair and rolled down the ripples of the muscles in his back. if it wasn't bad enough then, dream caught the little gasp that sounded behind him as he dropped his towel from his waist and stood briefly naked, rummaging for a pair of boxers.

"would you get a grip?" he almost snorted, peering into the mirror as he stepped into some black underwear. sapnap was quite literally drooling down the straw of his boxed blood as he raked up his defined backside. "you've seen me naked so many times already."

sapnap sucked on the straw, making the sound of the suction scraping at the bottom of the empty, shriveled up carton, and continued eating his heart out at the sight of dream's tall, honey-toned, athletic body. 

"and it doesn't make you any less sexy, dream..!" he complained, voice slurring around the straw. he followed the constellations of freckled stardust that were sprawled across the backs of his calves – they twisted up and around his thighs, leading sapnap to suck harder at the straw as his eyes zeroed in on the bulge in his boxers.

dream sighed, grabbed a random pair of sweatpants to quickly jump into. if he wasn't quick enough, sapnap would get his priorities twisted and start trying to undress him all over again.

incubi were the ones to have the constant need to get their dicks wet, but dream was always exhausting himself tending to needs of sapnap's ridiculous sex drive. he couldn't think of a moment where the blood sucker wasn't horny, always making dirty jokes and coming onto him whenever he had the chance. 

"nevermind, dress quicker," whined sapnap from the bed, kicking his feet back and forth now that the initial shock of his beautiful boyfriend being naked was gone.

"what, 's my back not sexy enough for you?" dream scoffed, pulling a long sleeve out from his closet and tugging it over his body in one swift moment.

"it's sexy, muscles 'n' shoulder 'n' all! but..." 

dream turned back and rose a challenging eyebrow towards sapnap, who smiled cheekily up at him, tossed the carton in the trash, and pushed himself up onto his knees.

"it's feeding time..!" his eyes sparkled, and as he grinned, one of his puny little fangs poked out and brushed against his lower lip. he threw up his bejeweled fingers and made grabby hands at dream until the human boy sighed again in defeat and followed forward, joined him on the bed. 

when his vampire wasn't flaunting all of his assets right in front of him and slobbering across his own, he was hungry, and he demanded to be fed.

really, dream never thought dating one that he would have to deal with such high maintenance – vampires were usually hell-bent on having control and being the independent ones, yet dream found himself having to coddle sapnap and be the one to provide for him. 

for the most part, dream liked it, except for when sapnap got too clingy. after all, he was a college student and he couldn't afford to give him every drop of his attention to him, even if sapnap wanted it badly sometimes. he simply thought it funny that in the movies, the vampires were usually ones to sweep the unworldly, self-sacrificing girl off of her feet just to get a bite at her neck, and yet dream would have to pull sapnap over his body and allow him to lap at his fingertips.

"you're always having a go at me," sapnap huffed as he was pulled up to be seated on top of dream's stomach, his thighs straddling him.

"yeah? because all you think about is my body and my blood," dream retorted, shifting himself up the pillows supporting his upper back and bringing sapnap with him. "might as well call me your blood bag instead of your boyfriend."

sapnap pouted, had his eyes get drawn down by the hands that were crawling up underneath his ruffled black tutu skirt. he looked back at him and glared at dream, blunt fang pressed into his lip as he frowned harder.

"you're just as bad as me!" he exclaimed, catching dream off guard. he unfolded his arms from over his chest and gripped each other dream's biceps. "you love having me on top of you, dream, just like this, because you love having my thighs around you so you can easily fondle at them..!"

dream was only twenty, had his own desires to fulfill. it's not like he was shy about loving sapnap's body back, but he didn't exactly throw all of his thoughts around either. sapnap would have the gall to watch him at his practice matches and lose blood from his nose upon the bleachers, which led to him spending a little time in the locker room upon dream's lap to regenerate from a little snacking at his hands and arms.

he smiled lazily at his pretty vampire, with his eyes bleeding liner and his lips shiny with his sparkly pink lipgloss. he did like feeding time, he couldn't lie, because it meant that he could have such a precious thing perched on his stomach until the both of them got sleepy and dropped off in each other's embraces. 

he did like it, having him up there on top of him. the vampires on the television were always lean and strong, with broad bodies and big, thick muscles. they were the blueprint for every man a girl could ever want, but dream's vampire – sapnap – wasn't at all that way.

sapnap was short, and while he did have a broad chest and shoulders, he was much softer in his body, didn't have a lot of muscle attached to him. his vampire was all thick and fleshy and had curves everywhere, his legs, his thighs, across his tummy, his cheeks behind him, and his cheeks on his face too. while dream was strong, having sapnap on top of him felt like having a big baby bear sitting in his lap, keeping him down. the weight was pleasant, and dream always reminded him by keeping his hands on his thighs and keeping him down.

more than any other feeling, dream loved the feeling of his chubby boyfriend sitting or lying his weight against him.

"you say that as if you're not asking me to grab at them whenever i have the chance," he purred, grinding the heels of his palms into the plush of his thighs, his hands disappearing underneath the gothic ruffles of his skirt as he yearned for more and more of his soft, chewy flesh beneath his touch.

"what's that supposed to mean?" sapnap scoffed, subconsciously lifting himself forward, slow and steady, his hands still leaning against dream's muscles, as dream worked at massaging him in all the spots he knew were sensitive.

"there's no wonder you're always wearing such flimsy little skirts, sapnap," dream cooed up at him.

sapnap looked down at him offended, easing himself back down on dream's stomach. it was almost like he was riding his dick as dream played owith him underneath the thin ruffles. dream found it cute that he had become so accustomed to such movements that something as little as some thigh fondling got him rocking the same way.

"it's like in practice, when i use my jersey to wipe the sweat from my face."

sapnap blinked in horror. "you do that on purpose?!" he exclaimed.

dream snorted and laughed at his ridiculous expression and outburst. "course i do that on purpose," he giggled, opening his eyes again to his vampire grumpy again. "i can always see your dumb face up on the bleachers every time i do it."

"dude, that's mean!"

"tell me you don't swing your hips when you walk in front of me to do the exact same thing..!" dream challenged, pushing his hand up and around and holding his hip. his fingers splayed across and pressed against his cotton panties.

sapnap narrowed his gaze, his pale cheeks only lightly colouring his humiliation. the cartons of animal blood he sucked at weren't as fulfilling as drinking dream's human blood, which was why he didn't glow as much as he could have. 

"so we're both as bad as each other," sapnap stubbornly mumbled, before looking back at him in accusation. "but you should act like it's that way; you always pin it on me for being horny all the time!"

"oh, come on," dream sneered. "i'm not nearly as bad as you."

"i'm not that bad!"

"yes, baby, you are," laughed dream, thinking of all the instances where sapnap had rubbed up against him and batted his sparkling eyelashes up, chin digged into his chest and head tilted all the way back to appease him.

dream figured it was because sapnap had so much time on his hands. the vampire had lived centuries, was precisely seventeen thousand and eighty seven years old, if dream remembered the fact from their very first date correctly. he never had to worry about school, had an established social life with friendships from different dimensions even, and had riches upon riches passed down to him thanks to his royal bloodline. sapnap didn't have anything a normal eighteen year old boy would have to worry about, so he let his desires run free without halting them.

sapnap's shoulders sunk. "am i really that bad?"

dream snicker melted, and beneath his skirt, he grazed his thumb against the thick flesh and smiled fondly. 

needy vampire. needy and clingy, dependent on him always. he always got so whiny too whenever dream focused a little too much on his school work, or the games on tv, or playing that one video game he enjoyed and streaming it online. sapnap always clung to his back and chewed on his neck to get his attention, his blunt fangs tickling and feeling soft rather than hurting or piercing his skin.

"feeding time," he said gently, retreating his right hand and lifting it up in front of him.

having a blood sucking puppy crossed with a panda bear wasn't so bad, dream thought, as he looked up at his pouting face and beamed. it wasn't at all bad, dream was actually delighted to have him around every day, bouncing on his sneakers behind him. he was a playful companion and his loving boyfriend, and dream would never trade him away for anything else. 

he wouldn't ever want to date a human, or another vampire, but what might have been the most heavy difference in traditional vampires and sapnap was the one thing that made the species what they were. the affair with the atypical one came with atypical ways of getting bitten, which meant that dream didn't have the parallel holes up and down his neck any other pair of eyes would expect to see. 

when feeding time came around, dream wouldn't pop open his collar buttons or drag his neckline down. instead, he would simply throw his flexed fingers up and wait for sapnap's pretty little fangs to latch on.

sapnap grabbed with both hands and lifted dream's up. his tongue slipped out, though the only half of his mind he had was attentive in minding the lip gloss. the other half, well, it was oozing out of his ear with how he was looking at the tip of dream's finger, like how dream would look when he went back home and mom had cooked him a good steak.

he opened his mouth, tilted his head, and for a moment, dream's heart throbbed at how adorable he looked, and then, _chomp!_

"i th'old y'to th'op 'at!"

dream would always giggle at the first impact of his teeth.

"i can't help that it tickles!" dream argued back, a snort slipping out as sapnap dug his fangs in pointlessly. 

vampires were scary creatures, whose fangs incited fear in anyone who laid their eyes upon them. they twinkled in the moonlight and extended further out from their gums when they found a tasty looking neck they wanted to feast on.

"aw, look at you," dream teased, tugging at his finger between his teeth. "like an angry chihuahua on a chew toy..!"

dream's vampire found it easier suckling at his fingers, hands, or arms, rather than the traditional spot of his neck. sapnap didn't have very sharp fangs as it was, but it was a curse of some sort, that made the empty skin of dream's neck between sapnap's fangs feel like steel instead of the sensitivity that it really was.

if his vampire couldn't get anymore docile and kittenish, dream had to feed him by the flesh on his fingers, and it was devastating just how endearing the idea was.

"growling at me won't help your case, sweetheart~."

with a final angry exhale from his nose, sapnap stopped tugging back on his finger and relaxed as the grip around his thigh pressed into him gently. dream's hands against certain parts of his body always seemed to tame him, whether it was the top of his head, through the depths of his hair, to the plush of his butt, hips or tummy - he loved it when dream gave his body comforting rubs, chaste or not.

dream knew just how much he loved it because the response of his body was so clear to him. he sunk his weight completely down on him and the hands holding dream's own up seemed to loosen lightly, meaning that he had to put more effort in holding it up himself.

"sapnap," he said softly.

he must have been especially hungry as sapnap's eyelashes fluttered quicker in the daze he always got in whenever he was fed after a long day. 

his glossy lips wrapped around his finger and caused the thick sparkly liquid to rub against his skin, the vampire being less careful and more focused on flicking his velvety tongue across the surface of skin he wanted to pierce. a hungry vampire's taste buds were heightened so dream's finger as it was acted as a blood lollipop to him, every lick giving sapnap a tease of the dessert that was rushing beneath.

dream watched him salivate on his finger. before, the sight had always been off putting in a way that made him feel like he needed to pop a boner every time it happened, but dream had conditioned himself to take it normally, to simply watch and observe in wonder and delight as sapnap licked up and up and wrapped his lips completely around to suck on them desperately.

sapnap would let little puffs through his nose hit the wet surface of dream's hands when his mouth had been filled too much, giving him full body cringes from the sensual feeling. he would hum around his fingers, let his chest rest from making it rise and fall with his sucking, and his lip glossed would would smack as he let them out of his mouth with a pop.

dream chuckled quietly beneath his breath as sapnap started nibbling again around his finger. he subconsciously made little chewing noises under his breath, the ones he made when he sat in class with only his blue water bottle to mimic as dream's hand whenever he was hungry.

"do you want to cut me now, sapnap?"

sapnap nodded eagerly with his mouth still full and looked up at him, making dream breathless from the sight of his eyes. what was once a deep, murky green had now simmered into a lighter shade of green, slowly seeping into tones of bright amber.

dream sighed lovingly, bringing his hand out from underneath his skirt and cupping his cheek with it. the eyes of vampires would usually glow bright red when they feasted, but once more, sapnap was an enigma whose eyes turned into drops of honeycombs when he fed onto dream body. he had seen them, those eyes, countless times, and dream never got tired of having his breath taken from the beauty of lanterns, sunflower petals and fireflies at the brink of dawn. 

"come on then, bitey."

dream tugged down until sapnap opened his mouth and let his fingers slide out. it was always like this, the blonde having to guide his vampire when his eyes started turning that yellow shade, almost getting dizzy from feeling dream's blood inside of his mouth. 

sapnap giggled drunkenly, licking his lips. "bitey?"

"bitey," dream grinned. "fangless."

vampires weren't usually magical creatures, but sapnap had a pinch of it, flicked his wrist back and allowed a breath of his sorcery to engulf his palm. it was a mystical cloud of amethyst to jade that dream had always been entranced by, and it shimmered, gave off pinholes of light, and fluttered with the sound of murmurs that reminded dream of the noise of thousands of cities all at once.

sapnap, in his thousands of years of living, had fallen in love with a warlock, and, as a token of their affair, the warlock had gifted him a piece of his magic which came in the form of summoning and dispelling objects of his own choice, and light spells that could make simple tasks easier.

grabbing at nothing made the magical aura disappear with the sound of a whirlwind, before sapnap's palm held what he had summoned: a short, bejeweled dagger, a token of another love sapnap had through the same years he had with the warlock.

the handle was encrusted with sapphires that were chipped and rough around the edges, as if they had been through war, and the blade was short and curved, had a darker tint and twinkled in its sharpness when the light caught it well. dream had seen it many times before, held it in his hands even, and had learnt that sapnap's lover was a winged being and had fought in the wars of the underworld.

he had asked in wonder, if his lover had been an angel, and sapnap smiled, nodded, and answered that he was something of the sort. 

"fangless?!" sapnap exclaimed in offense. 

dream laughed joyously, sapnap even bouncing with his stomach as he did so. 

"i have fangs!" he snapped unfairly, looking only adorable, as always seemed to do, no matter what. "look! right here!"

so cute and pathetic that dream couldn't just keep his snickers in. he let them out, as sapnap opened his mouth so confidently to show off his baby fangs, blunt and not in the slightest bit threatening to dream at all.

"you're mean," pouted sapnap, closing his mouth and gripping the dagger.

dream returned his other hand to the spot on his thigh and chirped, "and you're the cutest vampire i've ever seen."

sapnap ignored him, hungry, and carried on with his feeding, holding the dagger firmly and hovering the tip of the curved blade over his chosen spot. his gaze shifted up briefly to find dream's consenting, even encouraging gaze, before he pressed the tip into his skin.

it was like a prick to the skin to dream, for he focused on watching the drizzle of honey that pooled into his eyes from just the sight of a droplet of his blood seeping up to the surface of his finger. 

"drink up, fangless," dream said fondly, his chest fluttering up as sapnap attached his mouth to the small cut and started drinking.

the blonde laid there and let his blood be drunk by his very special vampire. he watched through half lidded eyes as sapnap slowly brightened, from the honey colour to the flush in his cheeks from human blood finally entering his system, nothing like the artificial animal blood he had occupied himself with throughout the day.

dream had learnt that his blood to sapnap tasted like what strawberries and chocolate might have felt like to him, akin to luxurious desserts with rich flavours that would have eyes rolling back and guttural, satisfied moans flying out of full mouths. 

he had tasted it himself when sapnap got too excited and kissed him without brushing teeth, a mouthful of iron that made him want to throw up, but to sapnap, it was what was keeping him alive. he sucked in short turns and swallowed his blood, dream's middle finger slowly feeling number and number as sapnap's cheeks were printed with his blood, blushing bright and lively.

"dream..!" sapnap gasped as he pulled off of the finger, his glossy lips now an ombre of his blood. it smeared down the corner and looked oddly beautiful on him, being the pretty vampire he already was. he stuck his tongue out and licked up the excess blood from the wound, his breath heavy and honey eyes holding two clouds before them.

"like that, baby," cooed dream, watching his tainted tongue lick up like a kitten sipping milk. "just like that, and then you can bite the next one, yeah?"

sapnap nodded, hummed too, as he cleaned up the poke of the blade until the skin around it was pale. he gave it one last swipe of the flat of his tongue and then moved to the finger beside it.

dream smiled, getting sleepier and sleepier though powering through and keeping himself awake. he loved feeding sapnap, even if it numbed his hands and made his head spin a little. it was like having a baby bat to look after, and dream couldn't ever get enough of it.

with more kisses of the tip of the blade to dream's skin, sapnap latched his mouth to two more fingers and the meaty part of his thumb, where his wrist met his hand, and numbed them down completely. by that point, he was buzzing, full of his delicious blood – he could feel his life coursing through his system distinctly, making him feel more alive than he ever had that day, all while the day was coming to an end and the moon was rising over the sky.

he blinked, licked his lips, and gazed at his human with glowing eyes, his fangs poking out of his grin.

"i feel alive!" he cried excitedly.

"'m glad," yawned dream, having no ability to move his fingers even an inch.

"i could–! i could bounce against the walls!" the gold pulsed between his eyelashes as he beamed, cheeks rosy and bunched up like flowers.

dream was happy that sapnap was happy. he liked seeing his vampire all smiley. he would never trade him in for one that was dark and brooding. 

"i could fall asleep right now," he murmured, his state feeling dreamy.

"you can't sleep yet!" sapnap gasped in alarm, his bobble head shaking left and right in defiance of dream's fatigue. "you haven't kissed me all day!"

"well, bitey, you'd better patch me up and brush your teeth quick..!" dream giggled, finding humour in his eagerness. he missed his vampire's lips too, and would keep himself awake until they could kiss himself to sleep.

another cute little thing about his perky vampire was that he always patched dream up like they were kids in the park, as if dream had scraped his knee running around with him. vampires in the sitcoms would take what they want and go, play hard to get, leave the senseless highschool girl grasping at the holes in their necks in confusion.

well, dream's vampire didn't do that at all. dream's vampire had his own collection of bandaids just so he could have the fun of decorating his wounds with different patterns and characters. 

"you know, hello kitty's not really my style," dream murmured absently.

sapnap had dispelled the blade away to its realm and had brought forth his trusty first aid kit full of his collection. he opened it giddily and pulled out a strip of his newest addition: pink bandaids with hello kitty's face printed in the middle, cherry blossom flowers decorating the left and right flaps.

"they're pink, and they're pretty!" chirped sapnap, pulling one of them off the strip and tucking the rest away. he didn't like keeping to just one brand – he mixed and matched them all onto dream's skin.

dream rolled his eyes playfully as sapnap got to work on his hand. it looked like he enjoyed plastering him up just as much as he enjoyed drinking his blood, and the thought felt so silly, yet here sapnap was, with a big, giddy grin on his flushed face.

"this one says, feeling peachy keen!" sapnap grinned, unwrapping the band aid, licking one stripe over the wound, and pressing it around his middle finger finally.

dream was able to move it slightly and gazed at it. it was peach coloured and had a pattern of little illustrations of the fruit around the bubbly lettering. he smiled and nodded in approval at sapnap's seeking eyes.

"you're like a school girl before a vampire, collecting all these cute stuff," snorted dream, watching as the hello kitty theme wrapped around another finger.

sapnap huffed as he licked up another wound. "back in '95, i held the biggest party in all of dubai! even angels came!"

right, dream had heard all the stories sapnap had to tell. it's what his vast age gave, adventures and tales to babble on and on about. he never got tired of hearing sapnap's voice, listening to every party, about every lover, about every endeavour the lively little vampire had, and he seemed to have many, despite not being a very cool creature.

"you're not wrong," dream chuckled teasingly. "guess you're not all too lame, fangless," 

sapnap huffed hardly but he was smiling too. they were both so happy, so in love with each other, and the night seemed to feel like only they were in it, in the confines of dream's dormitory room, pressed against each other's bodies and without a single care for anything else other than one another. 

the patchwork on his hand was down, peaches decorating the middle finger, hello kitty decorating the one on the left of it, and ducks waddling on the right. on the flesh of his thumb was a square shaped plaster that covered the entirety, and on the centre was the face of what dream recognized as miffy, a white rabbit. he would never have known as many cute characters as he did if it weren't for sapnap's eye for all things cute.

dream moaned, whined even, as sapnap leaned forward with his fingers holding more plasters. "come on," he complained. "not this again."

"what are you gonna do? stop me?" and his vampire was a pesky one too, especially when dream couldn't do anything about it, his blood sucked, making him far too tired to really do anything.

"so cruel," pouted dream, as a plaster was pressed over the bridge of his nose and as sapnap's lips brushed over the spot he had plastered. he had done those with the others too, pecked his fingers gently.

sapnap giggled as he watched dream follow it with his eyes, looking a bit silly trying to decipher what it was.

"you're princess type of guy, right, dream?" sapnap snorted, dragging his finger across his nose were cinderella lay smiling, holding her dress in his hands.

"which one?"

"cinderella!"

dream scowled, forcing his arms up to cross over his chest. "you picked one of the worst ones."

sapnap pouted, rummaged through the first aid kit. "i ran out of rapunzels last week!"

"well, you'd better restock! i'm not letting you brand lame princesses on my face!" 

"you're so picky," sapnap grumbled under his breath, grabbing the heart shaped ones, the ones decorated with cute little desserts, and his personal favourites, the black and white band aids that were printed with panda faces and sticks of bamboo.

dream let his face get covered with the band aids because it always made sapnap look so happy. he would giggle after each kiss made on the plastic bandages and would beam down at what he had done like it was art, and dream liked the feeling of being looked at like he was art, even if it meant there were silly patterns from his cheeks to his nose.

"you're pretty," whispered sapnap, a giggle almost slipping out from his cherry lips as he cupped dream's covered face.

"i bet i am," dream scoffed, rolling his eyes lightheartedly.

"no, really," sapnap beamed, his comb eyes looking up and around at all of his features, until his expression twisted. "hm, but your eyebrows could do with some work, dream."

"what?" dream frowned. "my–! my eyebrows are fine!"

"are not!" sapnap shook his head, pressing his thumbs over them. "they're all long and messy!"

oh, his vampire, ever so into his vanity.

"not my fault yours are perfect..!"

"you just have to let me pluck them one day," sapnap said innocently, his gaze flying up and around until they landed back on dream to find his deadpan expression.

dream feigned a long, howling yawn, made his eyelashes flutter as if they were feeling heavier than they actually were, and sighed, "'m... gettin' pretty sleepy, bitey," he slurred, letting his eyes close. "maybe i'll just go t'sleep right now..."

that had sapnap jumping off of his body, letting go of his eyebrows, and racing off to the bathroom. dream giggled to himself as he listened to the tap run in the sink and the quick brushes of sapnap's teeth. 

"brush your tongue too!" he called, and sapnap called back. "and your lips!" he added, and sapnap called back again. he chuckled under his breath too himself; only they could make such an abnormal thing to anyone else domestic to themselves.

in no time, the lights were dimmed, sapnap had changed, out of his skirt and makeup, dream's clothes were tugged off of him, and they were embraced by the warmth of his bed and each other's bodies, sapnap's especially. his eyes were still glowing faintly, and his body felt like dream's own hot water bottle as he held him close on top of him.

dream tasted mint, no trace of blood, and smiled with every kiss, as plaster were littered over his face and as his hand and fingers felt numb and prickly all at the same time. the feelings themselves were so strange but they were so precious to him too, as he held his lover close.

"you love me?" sapnap whispered.

dream pressed a sleepy kiss over his lips. "love you, baby vampire," he muttered, and the nickname had sapnap giggling.

dream did very much, loved his baby vampire, through every atypicality he had.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi !!!!! i hope u enjoyed vampnap :] i actually wrote this prompt back when i was into bts lololol so revisiting this idea was so fun !!!! sapnap is a :< vampire who can't bite that well :( and he patches dream up with cute fun band aids :( YEAHHH I LOVED IT I HOPE U DID TOO!!!!
> 
> if u like this i might write more with the same idea of sapnap being a vampire. i have one more coming up, and it's hinted at with the eyebrow conversation :] 
> 
> hope u enjoyed this ! comment what u thought what u liked about it, leave kudos all that good stuff !!!
> 
> if this is ur first oneshot written by me , hi!! i'm summer, and u can check out my page because i have lots more other dreamnap fics!!! 
> 
> my twitter is frecklyweckly, so come say hi :D !!


End file.
